


try to keep your eyes on me

by chabins



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabins/pseuds/chabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan was sitting for almost an hour, wearing nothing besides his underwear. It isn't something they usually do, but taking time with each other when they could is definitely something they're familiar with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try to keep your eyes on me

Surely, Jaehwan's attention was already all Sanghyuk's; every sensation coming from the younger, and every hitched breath the result of his tongue, but Sanghyuk wants, needs more of his attention. He pulls the elastic of Jaehwan's boxer briefs when he notices his chest muscles flex and his throat bob up and down. Sanghyuk releases it after giving it a few centimeters distance from his body, letting it snap against his stomach.

Jaehwan hisses. "What was that for?"

It wakes him up from the pleasure surging through his veins, attention zipping down to Sanghyuk immediately with a questioning look on his face, only to be met with an eyeful of Sanghyuk's tongue, flattened, pressing over the dark gray, wet, cotton covering his hardening cock.

Sanghyuk wanted Jaehwan to see what he's doing. And like that, he's pulled right back into it.

Jaehwan gets lost under Sanghyuk's touch easily, his tongue makes him harder and harder with each slow, deliberate lick. Jaehwan was sitting for almost an hour, wearing nothing besides underwear. It isn't something they usually do, but taking time with each other whenever they could was definitely something they were familiar with. Sanghyuk teases his thighs and hips with kisses and feather light touches in hopes to make him sensitive to anything he planned to give more of later.

The crotch of Jaehwan's underwear is soaking with the mixture of precome and spit by the time Sanghyuk is ready to pull them down. He's greeted with a moan from Jaehwan that sounds like he's aching, and the first thing Sanghyuk does is lick the tiny, half-smeared beads of precome off his slit, looking up at him, determined.

 

When Sanghyuk finally takes Jaehwan in his mouth, he sucks softly. He doesn't take too length much in, rather, he goes slow. Sanghyuk sucks the head first, as softly as he can get without having it completely fall out of his mouth. The weight of Jaehwan's cock in his mouth always satisfying, always makes Sanghyuk hot. His hands were off limits, he didn't want to use them on Jaehwan's cock— , not right now. Sanghyuk's hands are too busy touching any expanse of skin he could reach; Jaehwan's pecs and abdomen, the insides of his thighs and the backs of his knees. 

"Please, I need to co-" Sanghyuk pulls off as soon as the words are said. Jaehwan needs to cool down a bit so their fun isn't spoiled so early on. Not that they wouldn't continue if he did come, but it would be better if he didn't— it would be better if he came hard after being on edge as long as Sanghyuk knows he could be. 

"Not so soon baby," Sanghyuk says, hand moving to cup Jaehwan's cheek lovingly, "wait a little more for me."

Sanghyuk may or may not have winked.

Eyes closing and head throwing backwards, Jaehwan whispers out a ‘fuck’, searching for and fighting back release at the same time even though he wasn't even being touched anymore. It's hard, so hard, and before Jaehwan knows it, Sanghyuk's warm mouth closes around him again, wet and eager. He sucks, this time harder and with the help of a hand around the base. Sanghyuk licks with only the tip of his tongue, short and teasingly, around the head and the underside of Jaehwan's cock. It's not nearly enough of what Jaehwan needs to come. Sanghyuk gives more now compared to before, but still not enough.

This keeps Jaehwan on edge, eyes stinging with tears trying to break through. He swallows trying to fight it back, trying to fight everything back but Sanghyuk notices-- he hears when Jaehwan swallows, hears his broken moans and quickened breathes and takes his cock in deep. Sanghyuk sucks the best he can with most of the length he can take in, and Jaehwan comes, hot and thick in his mouth with his entire body shaking, hips stuttering forward into Sanghyuk's face. Jaehwan has tears in his eyes and a tightness in his throat, grip on the cushion so hard his knuckles go white.

Sanghyuk rises on his knees, swallowing, and cups Jaehwan’s face. He kisses away tears that haven't even streamed halfway down the older's face yet.

"It's okay, Jaehwan. You're okay."

Sanghyuk prepares himself, bent over, with one hand on the coffee table and the other with fingers coated thoroughly with lubed and pushing inside his own hole. He pushes he first one in up to the first knuckle, biting back a hiss at the burn, then pushes it in more. Jaehwan watches as the long, single digit disappears inside him, starting to thrust faster and faster before adding another, then a final.

Jaehwan kisses Sanghyuk's ass cheeks once he sees that he has gotten comfortable. His body loosened up and is less tense than it was ten minutes ago.

Kisses on Sanghyuk’s soft, sensitive flesh are joined by soft scrapes of teeth and gentle bites, soon soothed by a soft and slick tongue. Sanghyuk moans, loud, at the feeling, and before he pulls out of himself, he grabs the already opened bottle of lube and pours a generous amount over his stretched hole. The liquid is cold against his skin. Jaehwan's face is so close to the shiny liquid running down the center of Sanghyuk's ass, past his perineum and over his balls, his eyes almost grow wide. The sight is messy, to say the least. Jaehwan wonders why he did that. It turns him on more when he takes a second to lean back and take it all in with welcoming eyes, so he chooses not to question it.

Even if he did, Sanghyuk would probably give a smart answer, or wouldn’t answer at all.

 

The push of just one finger to Jaehwan’s shoulder makes him sit back in the suede couch. It makes him feel small, looking up at Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk looking down at him. Being looked down on. It makes Jaehwan feel small, but it's yet another thing that makes his skin tingle and tiny shocks run down his spine, like he belongs with and to Sanghyuk.

They're chest to chest now, despite Jaehwan being a little slouched in the seat, fingers interlaced, and lips barely kissing. Sanghyuk pays special attention to Jaehwan's lower lip greeting it briefly with his own then pulling away. He loves making Jaehwan frustrated in most definitions of the word.

"Oh, come on." Jaehwan chases forward but Sanghyuk moves backwards in just the same direction, raising an eyebrow at the older. There isn't much of an expression on his face, he isn't mad or upset with him- the smile that tugs each corner of his mouth soon after approves of it. Sanghyuk stays as is, until Jaehwan endures his need for a deep kiss and leans back against the back of the sofa with hands still clasped it's Sanghyuk's now on either side of his shoulders in final surrender. 

The look on Jaehwan's face is unexplainably cute, Sanghyuk thinks, but there isn't any time to say it. Not now.

The same time he crashes their lips together, Sanghyuk grinds down on Jaehwan's cock, wet and ready- both his mouth and his ass. Jaehwan moans are muffled by the pair of lips moving so familiarly against his own, kissing the life right out of him.

All that he's been waiting for, Sanghyuk's lips on his own and to get off again, is given to him at once. He wants to move in every direction possible to react to all that he's feeling but stays as still as he possibly can to savor every second of it.

"Better?" Sanghyuk asks, particularly grinding down hard and slow— languid. Jaehwan's cock is coated and slippery against Sanghyuk, skin wet with lube. The younger adds even more when it starts to dry out, or more like when he feels like there isn't an absurd amount of excess traveling down his skin anymore. He's noticed that Jaehwan likes it somewhat messy, so he tries his best to give him just that.

"Yes... yes." Jaehwan answers, long and drawn out but low and raspy. His eyes are loosely shut and his lips parted, sporting that kind of red and puffy that could only ever come from being freshly kissed.

"Shut up and keep going."

 

Sanghyuk's hips move in skilled, fluid motions, strokes of his tongue the same as the press of his wet ass down over Jaehwan's cock. They both get louder with time. Sanghyuk had been hard from since before when he sucked the older off and Jaehwan was, from being teased for what is starting to feel like an entire day.

Their moans mix and echo off the walls— breaths of each other’s names in cracked voices do as well. Sanghyuk is pretty good at holding back, sounds and his need to come, but not that good. A man with pretty lips and a hard cock sits right underneath him, under his touch and his command whether he was thinking about it like that right now or not.

 

“Do you think they can hear us, Sanghyuk? Next door?" Jaehwan says this with heavy breaths, and his lower lip between his teeth, biting his lip like he wishes he could bite back his noises.

"Who cares, you get off on that anyways." The sharp words fill his cheeks with red— he doesn't respond, with words, but with his arms linking around Sanghyuk's waist that him closer, Sanghyuk's cock now trapped between their sensitive bodies.

When Sanghyuk buries his head where Jaehwan’s neck meets his shoulder, he raises off and reaches back to line up his hole with the head of Jaehwan’s cock and sinks down, slowly. Teeth sink into Jaehwan's skin as Sanghyuk lowers himself down.

Their apartment fills with more moans now than ever once Sanghyuk gets used to being filled and starts moving off Jaehwan's lap. On his way back down he moans into Jaehwan's ear each time; neither on purpose or on accident, somewhere in between. He moves slowly at first, and Jaehwan supports him with hands almost under him, guiding him down sweetly and softly. Sanghyuk clenches when he meets the angle just right because Jaehwan jerks up just a little, naturally, eager for release.

It only takes a few more moves of hips, a few, quick, bite marks on both their necks chests that will probably fade by morning, for Sanghyuk to come. His release lands on both their stomachs. The combination of such a lewd sight, Sanghyuk's sounds, and the tightness clenching around his cock, Jaehwan comes for a second time.

"They definitely heard us." Sanghyuk's says with his chest heaving and thighs burning. Music rings through their ears from next door as soon as they’re both finished, riding out their highs.

“They’re late. It’s too bad we’re finished.” Jaehwan says.


End file.
